Through out the Seasons
by causemydarlingyoudrivemecrazy
Summary: Austin and Ally in each season. One shot!:) Happy Birthday Yaiilyn! :))


**Hello there all of you lovely people! So it 11 PM here but for the amazing girl that this is for it's her birthday! So this is my birthday present to amazing friend Yaiilyn! Happy birthday girl! You are one of the sweetest and have always been so nice towards me and my writing so I can't ever thank you enough! Please follow her on twitter:) yaiilynR5! Love you to bits girl have an amazing day :) now to everyone else:) I hope you have an amazing day! I hope you like this and please review:)**

**Fall**  
Ally's P.O.V  
Alright you can does this it's the last box, yeah but the heaviest! I sighed as I grabbed the finale box from my trunk and shut it down before I shut the truck and locked my door. "Okay here we go" I said as I grabbed the box and walked towards the apartment building. I made it into the front lobby and smiled at the young receptionist before I stepped into the elevator which was crammed, great. I stood there as we went up my arms shaking. What I get for renting an apartment on the twentieth floor it was the cheapest alright? Oh no, am I already turning into my dad?  
_Ding!_  
The elevator yelled at me while I looked up and saw the numbers two and zero in red on the small cracked screen, I smiled finally I can get off. "Excuse me" I said as I squeezed past a few of the people left. I walked out and began to walk down the hall, my hands were sweaty now and my little arms needed a break so badly. I picked up my speed while looking at the doors, forty one, forty two, forty thr-wham! "Ophf" I said as I hit what felt like a brick wall? I didn't think there were any of those here, at the same second my hands slipped and I gasped as my box full of everything I would put in my room fall to the ground. I closed my eyes expecting to hear a crash when I didn't. I looked down and saw two large arms holding the box I then looked up and locked eyes with deep brown ones. I then took a step back as I looked at the person well I don't even know if they were human cause no one gets to look that good.  
He was very built I could see since he was in a tank top, his eyes looked like I could swim in them forever and his hair was blonde it swept across his face just above his eyes. "Here is this yours?" He asked while I nodded, "yeah sorry I didn't see where I was going" I said while he nodded. "Well what's your number? Or are you new here? I can carry this for you since you seem tiny" he said while I laughed and shrugged. "Alright well yes I am and I'm forty eight" I said while he smiled as he walked that way while I was right behind him. "Well it looks like we are neighbors, girl..." he said while I turned red. Wow I'm rude "my name is Ally Dawson" I said while he nodded. "Austin Moon at your service" Austin said as I smiled at him hm Austin. "Well thank you Austin" I said as Austin nodded at me before my door opened the reveal my boyfriend, Dallas. Right. He was a thing I kinda forgot for a little.  
"Hey babe! What took you so long?" Dallas asked me as I quickly looked at Austin who had walked to his door which was across the hall I sent him a smile which he returned before he shut his door. "Oh this box was just heavy but Austin helped me out" I said as we walked inside and I walked into the bedroom.  
"Austin?" Dallas asked as I set the box down and I began to take out some of the things inside. "Yeah he lives across the hall from us! He seems nice" I said smiling while Dallas at me nodded slowly. "Alright well come on let's order some pizza I'm starving" Dallas said as I laughed before nodding and we walked out of my room.

"Oh shoot! I forgot my purse in my car! I'll be right back" I said to Dallas who nodded we were doing some online shopping with my credit card, he says he will pay me back but it usually takes him forever to do so. I grabbed my jacket and walked out of the apartment and down into the parking lot. I shivered regretting not bring my jacket since I was only in a loose t-shirt. I quickly grabbed my purse before I walked back inside I waited for the elevator once it opened my eyes went wide. It was crammed as in no one could fit, I smiled awkwardly at all the people inside the elevator before I walked over to the stairs and marched up the twenty flights of stairs. "Okay I'm never going to do that again" I heaved while I opened the door to my hallway. I walked down it as my breathing calmed down a bit I then walked to our door and tried to open it but it was locked. "Ha very funny Dallas let me in. It's cold" I said for some reason they always keep these hallways freezing cold. I knocked a few times and waited and nothing, I then sighed before I dug through my purse. I smiled as I felt some keys I pulled them out and frowned, yes they were keys yet they were my car keys. I thought I had my pair with me-oh. Last week Dallas and I went out of town and I gave my key to Trish so she could water the plants I haven't been able to get it from her. I then looked under the carpet and then remember we don't have an extra key Dallas thinks it's dumb to have, oh I wonder why. "Dallas!" I said knocking on the door once more before I pulled out my phone and saw there was one new message from Dallas.  
_Hey I'm so sorry but I just got a call from Elliot his car broke down and he needs some help I'll be back as soon as I can. Love you!_  
I sighed as I slid down to the ground. Well I'm hungry and stuck out here. I grabbed my phone and began to play white tiles when I heard someone laugh. I looked up and saw Austin smirking down at me with grocery bags in his arms.  
"Aw did someone lock herself out?" Austin asked as I got up and smiled rolling my eyes at him. "No I didn't thank you it was my idiot boyfriend" I said while Austin laughed. "Oh wow. Do you want to come in? You look just a tad bit cold' Austin said while I rolled my eyes at him before I nodded. "Yes please" I said while Austin smiled and handed me his keys "can you open the door? My hands are full" Austin said as I nodded grabbing the key from him and putting it in the keyhole and turning it to open the door. I stepped in as did Austin he turned on a light as I gasped.  
It was a bit like ours. Although his was more messy there were some clothing scattered around he had a small kitchen along with a couch and a table with two chairs and a tv. There was also a small hallway with what I'm guessing a bathroom and bedroom. "Wow nice guitar" I said in awe as I saw a guitar next to the couch. "Thanks I haven't played her in a while though" Austin said a he took some of the foods in the bag out. "Oh I see well play for me!" I said while Austin rose his eyebrow at me. "Please! It's not like you can avoid me I'm stuck here till Dallas get's back" I said while Austin chuckled "well I can kick you out" Austin said as my eyes got big. "Oh please don't!" I said while Austin tilted his head. "Fine I won't but if you're stuck here then you have to make food" Austin said as I smiled running over to him "I will make whatever you want! It's better than being in that cold hallway" I said while Austin chuckled at me.  
"Alright I would enjoy some pancakes" Austin said as I furrowed my eyebrows. "What? For dinner?" I asked while Austin nodded as if it was obvious. "You said you would make me whatever I wanted" Austin said while I nodded. "Alright um interesting choice but okay" I said as I grabbed the flour. "Wait do you even like pancakes?" Austin asked me as I shrugged "yeah there alright" I said as Austin gasped while he pulled out some wine. "They are the best thing that has ever been created well next to me" Austin said winking at me as I laughed while he poured me a glass handed it to me as I stirred the batter. "Ah and he has an ego too! No though pickles are the best thing" I said while I put the batter on the pan then I took a sip of the wine. "What? Okay you're silly sure pickles are alright but I mean they get gross after one too many" Austin said as I giggled and shook my head. "No way. If I was stuck on a desert island I would just need water and pickles" I said while Austin smirked. "What no boyfriend?" Austin asked me as I blushed nodding my head "well I mean just Dallas his great just not always the smartest" I said while Austin laughed. "I could tell since he locked you out of the house" Austin said while I glared at him for a second before laughing and taking another sip. Soon the pancakes were done and we sat down to eat, "so tell me about yourself" Austin said with a mouthful of pancakes while I wrinkled my nose at him. "Well" I said taking another sip "it's gross when people talk with there mouth open" I said while Austin smiled at me with his mouth open before he took a sip of wine to wash it down. "Anyway I don't know I work at a middle school as student teacher/substitute. The actual teacher is having a baby so I'm taking over for now. I really love music although Dallas isn't really into that stuff but hey I'm not into basketball so we have our differences. Let's see I used to live about three miles from here but I moved so it would be easier to get to my work same for Dallas. What about you Mr. Moon" I said as Austin nodded. "Alright so I work at my parent's mattress store during the day, yes I do hate it but it helps me pay for the rent. Then on the evenings I work at my friend Dez's taco shop which is way more fun tonight's my night off although I hate to say this but this is the most fun I've had in months' Austin said while I smiled. "Well I'm glad I'm somewhat entertaining" I said flipping my hair while Austin laughed.  
"You said that you would play for me" I said as we sat down on his couch. Austin sighed and grabbed his guitar "fine only cause you're cute" Austin said winking at me as I blushed. He began to strum the guitar beautifully, then his voice.  
Oh.  
My.  
God.  
His voice was amazing, he seemed to hit every single note perfectly. I sighed as I let his voice flood my ears and into my brain it was like he was massaging my head with his voice, I then looked at Austin who closed his eyes and began to strum the guitar harder and putting more emotion into every word. I smiled as I looked at his expression he had closed his eyes as he let his hair fall on his face and he sang out as his voice echoed around the apartment. I always thought that the crazier the musician looked the more into the music they were, it was incredible. Austin then stopped singing and looked at me as I found my jaw hanging "you're amazing!" I said while Austin chuckled at me "thanks Ally but it's really not-"Austin said while I cut him off shaking my head. "No that was something amazing Austin" I said softly as I saw his cheeks turn pink.  
Then there was a knock at the door I sprung up and began to walk over to it before I tripped "Ally!" Austin said before he caught me. I smiled at him before I noticed how close we were and suddenly I was very warm, because I needed to warm up yeah that's it. "Thanks" I said softly while Austin smiled at me. "Anytime" Austin said back to me in the same tone. Austin then helped me back up and walked over to the door to see Dallas standing there "hey have you seen al-Ally? What are you doing here?" Dallas asked me as my eyes widened. "Oh hey! Well you locked me out so I came over here" I said while Dallas nodded before grabbing my arm and pulled me out of the apartment. "Well thanks man but we'll see you around' Dallas said as I frowned at him before saying "well alright bye Au-" I said before Dallas pushed me against our door and kissed me, sure it's great but I don't know I felt bad.  
I turned the doorknob so we could go into our apartment and so I didn't have to see Austin watch us. As soon as we made it inside our apartment I pulled away "what was that?" I asked as I regained my breath while Dallas rose an eyebrow at me. "What?" Dallas asked me while I sighed and walked down the hall into the bathroom. "You know kissing me right in front of Austin" I said as I began to wash my face "what? It was just me kissing my girlfriend and why do you care if Austins sees?" Dallas asked me as I rolled my eyes as I dried off my face. "Just cause it's a bit awkward. I mean Austin and I are somewhat friends and I don't know it's weird' I said while Dallas nodded as I brushed my teeth. "Alright well we could always pick up where we left off" Dallas said as I spat and he began to kiss my neck before I pushed him away. "Sorry Dallas I'm just-not feeling it tonight" I said before walking out of the bedroom and into our bedroom. "Oh um alright we'll I'm going to go shower" Dallas said as I nodded. I then changed and got into bed and sighed before falling to sleep.

**Winter**  
"Come on" I mumbled as I waited outside of the elevator. My hands were full of presents and it was Christmas eve. I was busy alright? All up until now so I had to do my shopping a bit late. I was going to see Dallas tonight who arrived an hour ago from his parent's house which is in Texas. I then smiled as the doors opened I walked in and set my bags down. The elevator had some streamers wrapped around it along with some mistletoe. "Wait!" An all too familiar voice yelled as I waved my arm in front of the doors right before they closed so they opened again to reveal Austin.  
"Hey I thought you were out of town?" Austin asked me as he walked in and clicked the '20' button. "No that was Dallas I was gone for like two days to see my mom but that was all" I said as Austin nodded. I then smirked at all the bags by his feet "some last minute shopping I see?" I said while Austin glanced down at my bags and raised his eyebrows "oh and you should be talking?" Austin asked me while I smiled shaking my head. "Alright I was really busy!" I said while Austin nodded "suree" Austin said as I laughed hitting his chest. Then there was a sudden shake and then the elevator music stopped and it got dark.  
"Ah!" I yelled in the darkness "Ally it's alright" Austin said as he wrapped his arm around me while the light flickered back on. "I think we are stuck" Austin said as I nodded I could hear people above and below us, we must of been stuck in between floors, yay. "I'll call for some help" Austin said pressing the help button. "You're not claustrophobic or anything right?" Austin asked as I shook my head "no I just don't like being stuck in elevators" I mumbled as Austin smiled looking at me "but what if it's with your best friend?" Austin asked while I sighed and put my finger to my chin tapping it. "Hmm well possibly" I said while Austin smirked "I mean I would be the best person to be stuck in an elevator with. Think about it? I'm strong so I could lift you up and two I can stay calm in panic situations" Austin said as I smirked. "Oh really? Then who was the one who had to kill that dumb mouse in your apartment at three AM?" I asked Austin who stuck his tongue out at me.  
"Oh whatever that thing was scary" Austin said I laughed. "So um how are you and Cassie?" I said "Cassidy" Austin said while I nodded. "You and Cassidy? How are you two doing?" I asked Austin who shrugged "good. I mean she's nice but I don't know I've noticed that we have like nothing in common" Austin said as I laughed. "aw is the flame dying?" I asked while Austin shrugged. "Well anyway what about you and Dallass" Austin asked as I hit his arm "language!" I said while Austin shrugged "I just don't like him and I don't think he likes me but really how are you two doing? He hasn't asked you to like marry you or anything?" Austin asked as I gasped shaking my head "no way! Noo! We're good though I mean I haven't seen him all month but that's alright" I said while Austin nodded. "Okay just warn him if he hurts you I'm going to have to give his face a high five, with my fist" Austin said a I laughed and sat down Austin did as well. I sighed as I yawned shopping takes so much work. Wait shopping! "Oh I have something for you! I was going to give you this tomorrow but since you're here well uh I mean I hope you like it! But if not I have all of the recitis I'm sure I can find you-" I said before I handed Austin his gift and he cut me off. "Ally I know I will love it" Austin said a I smiled. Austin unwrapped his present and smiled it was an official pancake making pan. "I thought you're poor pan needed a break" I said while Austin started it then at me and hugged me tightly. "Thank you so much Ally! I'll use it every morning" Austin said as I smiled and hugged him back before pulling away. Austin then set down his gift and pulled out a smaller bag. "Here you good merry Christmas Alls" Austin said softly as I took the bag. I looked in it and saw three things, I smiled at the first I had pulled out a jar of pickles. "There the best ones in New York" Austin said while I smiled. I then took out the second thing which was a small book with a gold "A" on it. "You always come up with random ideas and have to write them down on napkins or scratch paper so I thought you should keep all your bright ideas in a book" Austin said as I smiled at him before I set it down. I then smiled as I took out the final present which was a necklace that had a small silver heart with a moon on it. "Austin this is all oh my gosh you really shouldn't of" I said before I hugged Austin so tightly.  
Austin smiled and hugged me back and then we pulled away I looked into his eyes to find him staring back at me, I then kissed him on the check. "What-what was that for?" Austin asked me a bit dazed as I watched his cheeks burn up so did mine. "Well one for the gifts and two we are under the mistletoe" I said pointing up as Austin looked up and then smiled back at me. We then jumped up as we felt the elevator moving I clung onto Austin as I felt it go down.  
"Oh my god we're going to die, we are going to die we are going to-" I said before I heard a ding and the doors opened to have the manger, a construction worker, Dallas and Cassidy all standing there. I looked up at Austin who was smirking at me as I let go of him and grabbed my bags "thank goodness you are okay! How long were you stuck up there with him?" Dallas said hugging me as I hugged him back. "Oh not too long" I said looking at Austin who nodded. "It was an hour" Cassidy said as my eye's widened. "Wow time really flies by when you're having fun isn't that right? Pal" I said punching Austin's shoulder awkwardly as he yelled "ow!" "Well uh Merry Christmas guys!" I said before I gave some of the bags to Dallas and ran up the stairs trying to figure out why in the world I did that to Austin.

**Spring**  
I sighed as I looked at the empty spot at the restaurant table. Dallas and I were on our two year anniversary and he had left for the bathroom, he has been gone for twenty minutes. It's nothing he's just taking a while, that long? Yes! Maybe? I took my spoon and moved my sauce that was left on my plate into different patterns trying to distract myself.  
I then drank down the rest of my wine, and water, and some of Dallas's wine. "Are you done miss?" The waitress asked me as I sighed and nodded. I'll just tell him that the meals done. I gave the women my credit card and she soon came back with the receipt and my card. "Have a good night" she said as I nodded "I hope so" I said. I then suddenly had the need to go to the bathroom that's what I get for trying to stay hydrated or having something to do. I walked to the bathroom and knocked "one minute" a woman said as I nodded. I then saw a man walk out of the men's room, so wait where was Dallas? I scanned the room but no sign of him. I sighed before my eye's widened as I saw the women walk out, her hair was a mess her lips were swollen and she was re-adjusting her bra. Guess who was with her?  
Dal(ass).  
"Ally" Dallas said while I felt the tears coming into my eyes as I shook my head at him and stormed out of the restaurant. "Ally wait!" Dallas said as we stood there under the umbrella from the store since it was pouring rain. "What? You cheated on me! On our two year anniversary! If you did that on any other day I would probably be less pissed but this is just low Dallas" I spat as Dallas sighed.  
"Ally I'm so sorry this was a mistake I-" Dallas said before I cut him off "don't. You cheated on me once and you swore you wouldn't ever do it again! Yet you did! If this was a year ago I would of taken you back but not this time" I said while Dallas grabbed my arm, tightly. "No one walks away from me" Dallas said as I rolled my eyes at him. "New flash I do and we are done. I'm not going to go back to the apartment tonight but when I do tomorrow morning I want to see all of your things gone and if you don't then I will make you pay the next two months bills." I said while Dallas scowled. "Whatever I'll be gone, she was much hotter than you too and the sex was ten times better" Dallas said as he let go of my hand which now had a red mark on it. "Oh that does it you asshole Austin was right about you" I said as Dallas laughed. "Oh right it always go back to little Austin doesn't it? How do I not know you two were cheating together?" Dallas asked me as I rolled my eyes "neither one of us is that kind of person unlike you " I said crossing my hands while Dallas rolled his eyes. "Oh I wouldn't be too sure of that Dawson. Austin could be an asshole whenever you aren't around. He's dumb as a piece of wood and is freaking scared of mice! He's more like a child Ally." Dallas said okay that's it.  
**SLAP!**  
"You listen to me and you listen well, go ahead talk crap about me to your friends and every single person you will ever meet but don't you dare say anything like that about my friends especially Austin" I said holding Dallas by his collar. I then let go of him and walked out into the rain, "where do you think you're going? I have the car!" Dallas yelled before I flicked him off "I can walk!" I yelled back before I ran the next block and then let the tears fall.  
I finally made it to the apartments as I ran inside and ran into a warm brick wall. "What the-Ally?" Austin asked me as he looked down at me while I looked at the him, his expression softened. "Can we please go upstairs?" I asked softly as I looked at everyone who was staring at us. Austin nodded before we walked into the elevator before someone called wait. Austin opened the doors and then I groaned there was Dallas, great.  
"Thank you" Dallas said as he began to walk over to me while the elevator went up and I walked away from him. "Come on Ally" Dallas said before I felt Austin go in between us "Dallas I already told you that we are done" I spat as I glared at him from behind Austin. "Dude just let me talk to her" Dallas said as Austin shook his head "dude whatever you did her doesn't look good so if you think I'm going to let you near her then you are wrong" Austin said while Dallas smirked. "Oh so we are getting all protective over little Ally I see?" Dallas said while I groaned how slow is this thing?! "Looks like it" Austin growled while Dallas shook his head "I knew that you had a thing for her. I don't see it though heck I don't even know why I did, she's a bit-" Dallas began before Austin punched his jaw. "Alright blondie" Dallas said before he threw a punch at Austin as new tears entered my eyes, then the door opened showing a mother and a little boy standing there.  
We were on the ninetieth floor, close enough. I then pulled Austin out before Dallas could take another swing we watched the doors close as I looked at Austin. "Are-sniff-you okay?" I asked looking at Austin's somewhat swollen jaw. "I'll be fine nothing a little ice can't fix but what about you?" Austin asked me as I sighed and shrugged. "Come on let's go upstairs" Austin said taking my hand. We walked up the flight up the stairs and quickly walked into Austin's apartment.  
I turned on the light and went over to his fridge and grabbed some ice. "Here put this-sniffle-this on" I said as I put the ice in the bag and handed it to Austin who smiled and took it. He was sitting on the coach "come sit" Austin said as I nodded sitting down next to him. "Now please tell me what happened" Austin said as I sighed, sneezed then Austin grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around me before I began. "Well we were on our two year anniversary and he went to the bathroom. He was there for about twenty minutes and I had drank all the water and wine and I was nervous I had to pay early since there was a long waiting list. I then had to go to the bathroom and guess who was in there?" I asked as I saw Austin's knuckles turn white before I put my hand on them. "Dallas" Austin said as I sighed and nodded. "With another girl. I mean I was thinking this relationship was coming to an but I didn't think he would cheat on me again. I stormed out and we yelled at one another he went on about you being stupid which I know isn't true so I slapped him. Why I did it was cause he was talking crap about you I mean me too but-" I said before Austin cut me off. "What did he say about you?" Austin asked as I sighed. "He just told me the other girl was hotter and was better in bed" I said while Austin stood up as I stared at him a bit worried. "Austin?" I said while Austin looked down at me running one of his hands through his hair. "It's just Ally he is so wrong. I mean sure I haven't had sex with you but I've heard him from all the way over here" Austin said as I turned pink while Austin smirked at me before sitting down. "Also you are one the most beautiful girl I have ever met, sure there are hot girls but there personality could suck ass. You are like a gem Ally, just I can't believe Dallas didn't see that cause any guy to have you is a lucky one, also you look so stunning right now" Austin said as he looked me dead in the eye while I swallowed looking straight back at him. I then saw him lean in and I began to when I sneezed which made Austin jump back.  
"Bless you" Austin said as I smiled "thank you" I said before yawning. "Hold on" Austin said before he walked away then came back in with a t-shirt and some sweatpants. "Here you can put these on" Austin said as I smiled at him. I took the clothes and walked into the bathroom I took off my dress, jewelry and makeup. I put some toothpaste on my finger and brushed my teeth gross I know but he didn't have anything else! I then got into the shirt but the sweatpants just wouldn't stay on and the shirt was down to my knees. I then walked out and saw Austin was taking out the couch since it had a fold out bed he was shirtless with some sweats on.  
He turned around and stared at me "where are you pants?" Austin asked me his voice a bit uneasy. "They were way too big and this is practically a dress anyway" I said before I looked at the couch "Austin I could of done that myself" I said before Austin shook his head. "No way you get the bed you're the guest" Austin said when I shook my head "no! This is your apartment! You sleep in your bed" I said before Austin sighed and then picked me up as I squealed and he carried me into his room and put me down on the bed. He then threw the covers over my body and I frowned at him while he smirked "there. Good night Ally" Austin said as I smiled and he walked out of the room and turned off the lights. I sighed as I tried to fall asleep when it all hit me. Sure I cried a bit tonight but it finally snuck it, I was cheated, I just ended a two year relationship, my best friend got in a fight because of me, I slapped Dallas. I found myself crying and trust me I wanted to stop I really did! Yet the tears just came pouring down. "Ally!" Austin said running in and saw me crying before he sighed at me. "Hey um Austin-go-go back to bed I'm-f-fine" I sniffled while Austin smiled and climbed into the bed with me and wrapped his arms around me as I sighed and cried into his chest. "It's all gonna be alright' Austin said as he ran his hands through my hair and that night I actually found some peace as I fell asleep in Austin's arms.

**Summer**  
"Oh my gosh Ally you so like him!" Trish said while I widened my eyes and shook my head. "Whatt? Me liking Austin ha whatt?" I said as I poured us some water missing the glasses, multiple times. "You suck at lying Ally you do know that right?" Trish said while I sighed and handed her the cup of water. "Okay fine but it's just a little (huge) crush" I said while Trish smiled. "Oh sure little yeah right. Please let me pick out your outfit for tonight!" Trish said as I sighed. Tonight it was just a small get together at Austin's house with me, him, Trish, and Dez since it was the last day of summer and we all will need to go back to work soon."Fine" I grumbled as Trish smiled at me. Trish dragged me into her room and she sighed. She then smiled as she pulled out a black pencil skirt with hawaiian flowers on it with a light pink flowy top. "Trish" I warned her before I yelped as she pushed me into the bathroom.  
I sighed as I put the skirt on which was skin tight! I then tucked the skirt in and walked out which got a smile on Trish's face. "Now for makeup" Trish said while I smiled at her, she put on a light pink lipstick on along with some eyeliner and mascara. She did a light shade of blush and did my eyebrows. "Alright perfect now let's go!" Trish said as I put on the black pumps she made me put on, I love her but sometimes I'm afraid to see what no would do to her. We walked outside and took about two steps before we knocked on Austin's door. He opened it and smiled giving Trish a hug before looking at me his eyes traveled down my body as I blushed he then caught me catching him and he coughed. Although he cleaned up very well he was wearing a white tank top and some brown shorts.  
"Hey Ally" Austin said giving me a hug as I smiled hugging him back "hey thank you so much for having us over" I said while Austin smiled as he let me in. I saw Dez sitting there laying out the food which smelled amazing. I then saw Trish mouth to me 'he-checking-you-out' as I blushed knowing Austin was behind me before I shook my head. "Alright let's eat!" Dez said as we sat down. The dinner was amazing it was burgers that they had made on the barbecue. We talked about what we had done over summer well mostly Dez and Trish since Austin and I spent most of summer together. "Wow I can't believe fall is almost here" Austin said while I smiled nodding. "I know! Where did the time go?" I asked while Trish shrugged. "Oh guys! Let's go on the roof!" Austin said as my jaw dropped "what? Are we even allowed up there?"I asked as everyone else got up. "Yes!" Dez said before Austin grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the hall.  
We took the elevator to the thirtieth floor and then took the stairs up to the roof. "Wow" I said as I looked out there were some chairs out and the sun had gone down so the sky was light up with stars and the city was lit up with light. "Oh my gosh" I said walking over to the railing and looking at the view. "So it's worth it even though we aren't allowed up here" Austin said as I gasped "what?" I asked while Austin laughed. "I'm kidding Ally! I mean you're only actually on thirtieth floor but I have a friend up here so it works" Austin said while I laughed. There were a few beats of comfortable silence. "This is just so beautiful!" I said while Austin chuckled and shrugged "I've seen better" Austin said as I looked at him to see him looking at me. "What? What in the world could top this?" I asked as Austin smiled "one thing" Austin said looking at me as I raised my eyebrow at him. "And what is that?" I asked.  
"You."  
My heart stopped then picked up speed very quickly as I noticed how close Austina and where I wanted to tear my eyes away from his but I couldn't. I then felt Austin's arm wrap around my head pulling me closer to him as I let my eyes flutter shut before I felt his warm lips on mine. I relaxed a little as I began to run my arms up his chest when I heard "oh hey you tw-oh" Dez said as I broke away while I saw Trish and Dez starting to back away before my mind began to fill with panic. I then looked at Austin once more before I took off I heard Austin call my name but I didn't dare look back. What did I just do?

**Fall**  
I closed my car door another day at work, I'm now the full time music teacher at the school which is great. I mean things are going great right now just minus one thing. It's been two weeks since Austin and I kissed and I've been ignoring him, I've been thinking over and over what I should say to him and trust me I have walked to his door and just stood there for five minutes many times. Every time I saw him coming towards the elevator I would click the button that made the doors close faster. If he was already in the elevator I would take the stairs, I would wait until he got his mail and paper before I went. It was torture yet I somehow thought that would help things, spoiler it didn't. I smiled at the small lady at the desk before I walked into the elevator I saw it begin to close so I ran just making it then my breath stopped, there was Austin, just Austin.  
I turned around to see the doors close I sighed and walked over to the opposite side. "Why have you been ignoring me?" Austin asked me while I avoid eye-contact. "I haven't-" I began before Austin cut me off "bullshit Ally. What did I do? Just tell me and I'll try to fix it! I don't know what I did! It's been driving me crazy! I just tell me what I did" Austin said as I looked up and met Austin's brown eyes. "You kissed me" I said softly as I heard the number buzz, it was just at ten. How slow is this thing? "I'm sorry Ally but I can't really take that back" Austin said looking at the ground. "It's not like I want you to" I said softly which made Austin's head jerk up. "What?" Austin said as I sighed "why I've been ignoring you is because well Austin-it scares me how much I like you. Especially how much I liked that kiss and how badly I want to kiss you again" I said as I then saw Austin move over to my side of the elevator. "You lips have been taunting me this whole time" Austin said as I smiled softly at him as I felt his hands go around my waist. "What are you going to do about it?" I asked before Austin smirked at me and said "this."  
Then he kissed me.  
I wrapped my arms around his neck as I felt Austin's lips against mine as I kissed him back pulling him closer to me, then DING!  
Oh so now the elevator decided to pick up speed, the doors opened and our lips didn't leave one another the whole time. We stumbled and made it to my door before we broke away panting. "Mhm I've wanted to do that to so badly" I said while Austin smirked as he took the keys out of my purse "for how long?" Austin asked me while I smiled. "Ever since you ran into me you caught my box of things and stole my heart all in one" I said as Austin smiled before he kissed me once more.

**Ha yay for 7K+ words...**

**There it is!:) I really hope you all liked it! Also I wrote this on Tuesday 12/2/14 so yay for 3 years of Austin and Ally! Anyway I hope that everyone has an amazing day!:) Please review when your done! And happy birthday yet again darling:)**


End file.
